Beauty or Beast?
by TomarrowsDreamer
Summary: Sora wakes up in a dark castle in a strange world, hes all alone with a mysterious man...Beauty and the Beast theme [YAOI]
1. Blue Flames

This is my very first fan-fiction to post here!Yay! I have read so many Kingdom Hearts fanfiction that it was really hard to come up with something original...I came up with this from my obsession with yaoi and vampires, I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer-I do not own kingdom hearts or any of it's characters.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Ch.1 Blue Flames

Darkness, why is it so dark? Black shadows are engulfing me, I can't breathe, can't speak, can't scream. Chills slip down my spine, a blueish light appears in front of me. I gaze at it in awe, so cold looking, yet as I draw closer my body warms. The darkness begins to lift, I can see a room, but I can hardly make out it's details, it is too blurry. The haze lifts as I rub my eyes with my hand, I can move now, and I sit up. I scan the room, bookshelves line the walls up to the high ceiling, a study is in the center of the room, next to a table with two chairs and a tea set. I am seated on an elegant couch, the blue light is coming from the fireplace, the flame dances, changing from a bright sea green to a deep indigo. Where am I? As if to answer my question a soft voice replies.

"You are in my home, there is no need to be frightened, you are safe." I look behind me to find a tall man walking across the room towards me, his voice is velvety and as enticing as the fire's soft crackling. His dark chestnut hair is tied with red cloth and hangs over his shoulder and down to his stomach. The robe he is wearing is gray and black with gold lining and mysterious symbols embroidered in the silky looking cloth. The material clings to his body tightly and loosens into large hanging cuffs at his wrists that sweep along the marble floor. Small spectacles rest on the bridge of his nose in front of his piercing emerald eyes. They held my gaze a few moments, flashing in the flickering firelight, sucking me into their depths. I shook my head fiercely, refusing to be distracted from my situation.

"Who are you?" My voice came, scratchy and weak sounding, normally I would have coughed in embarrassment, but I ignored my urge to clear my throat and furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Do names really matter? Wouldn't you rather know how you got here, why you are here, and why I am here?"

"Alright then, tell me."

" I can tell you that I found you on the beach just outside of my home, you were unconscious and cold so I took you in. I can't tell you why you are here, or how you got on the beach. As for why I am here, well, I was sealed here." My frown stayed where it was, he wasn't making sense, none of this was. I understood that I had been found on a beach, but who was this guy? What was he getting at?

"I'm Sora..." I said softly, my chest beginning to hurt. I decided against telling him my story, there was no need to know. He would not understand that I had just been walking through the 1st district of Traverse Town when a black hole had opened, sucking me into it's black depths. I don't think anyone would believe me if I told them of my adventures with Goofy and Donald through the many different worlds, on a mission to destroy the heartless. I reached to my side to take hold of the Key Blade but I found nothing. Glancing frantically at my side my heart began to pound. Had I lost it on the beach?

"Did you see a sword...one shaped like a key, when you found me?" I asked hesitantly, he smiled, then nodded, the strands of his smooth hair bouncing.

"Yes, I brought it with me, its right here." He picked up the Key Blade from the table and handed it to me. I smiled as my hands touched its smooth surface once more, then my eyes widened. How had he held it? No one but me can hold it. I decided to keep my observations silent, I should be more cautious around this man.

" Alright, I'll show you to a spare room if you are warmed up." He said, waving his hand gracefully towards the door. Moving from my seat I kept my eyes glued on him, there was something strange about him, I had never felt this way around anyone else before. Then I noticed that he wasn't really that much older than I am, maybe 18 or 19.

"I am Lune." He said, my eyes wandering his body as if beholding the night sky for the first time, every curve caught my attention, every fold my interest, every strand of his hair tickled my eyes. I followed him down a dark corridor and he opened a large wooden door then led me into the dark room. A snapping noise made me jump, he had lit all of the lamps in the room with the same fiery blue light, which was unusually luminous, just as bright as a normal flame. As the flame grew hotter it turned white and the entire room was lit.

"This can be your room, I don't know how long you intend to be here, but I will lend my hospitality for as long as you stay. All I ask of you, is that you not leave this room without my guidance."

"Alright." I replied, exploring the room with my eyes. In the center was a king sized bed with silk blankets and a white lace canopy, to the left was a large washtub and a bathroom and to the right was a wardrobe and a curtain for changing behind. Turning to leave, he shot me a fierce glance then smiled and shut the door behind him. I let myself fall onto the large soft bed and sink into the feather down.

"This is nice..." I sighed, gazing at the ceiling which was intricately painted with a sunny sky that seemed to draw me in. Soon I began to further investigate the room, I started with the wardrobe. Inside were many outfits of all different styles and from all different eras. I took out brown plaid trousers with a matching jacket with a flannel white collared shirt. The outfit seemed to be a Paige boys' from the middle ages in England. A smile crept onto my lips and I slid behind the curtain to change. When I had finished I admired myself in the large mirror. All of a sudden a loud knocking came from the wood door, startling me so that I jumped and ran to it swiftly. Opening it, I peeped my head through , afraid I would get in trouble if I was caught wearing the clothes. Standing outside my door was a small girl, she wasn't young, just miniature, and she had small purple bat wings extending from her back, she wore a maid outfit. Her eyes were a dull gray and her hair was sandy blond.

"Lord Lune requests that you join him in the dinning hall immediately." She said, then opened the door and came in, causing me to jump back and blush.

"I, uh, I'll take them off." She looked me up and down then took my sleeve and pulled the jacket off, the flannel shirt was very loose, showing my frail yet muscular body, and most of my chest.

"There, you look fine. Now come." She had unusual strength for a little person, if that's what she was. Her small hands let go of me and I followed her swiftly down the dark halls, I tried to take in everything that we passed, paintings, artifacts, weapons. Then something caught my eyes, down a narrows passage I caught a glimpse of a large glass case. Inside the case was a beautiful purple flower, it had been placed near the window, moonlight caressed its tender petals that fell softly from the stem. I got only a small look at it, for as soon as I stopped the girl was dragging me again.

"I'm glad you agreed to join me." Lune's voice came from the room I had just been brought into, it was lit brightly, a table of food in the center. My mouth watered at the sight of all the wonderful dishes and I eagerly stepped forward and sat down, across from him. He had no food in front of him, only a glass of bright red wine that he sipped at slowly. I smiled at him, then bowed my head slightly.

"Thank you." Then I began to gather food onto my plate and ate happily, the purple flower slipping slowly from my mind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

theres chapter one, pretty uneventful, but every good story needs a good beginning right? Yes, well, I would greatly appreciate comments and critique, thank you for reading!


	2. Goodnight

This is a rather short chapter, but please enjoy all the same. I wrote most of this fic while I was at home sick, but I like it nonetheless.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Ch.2

Goodnight

We ate in silence, I glanced up at him every once in a while, he seemed slightly cold, as if he were waiting to say something sharp and hurtful. When I had finished I rose from my chair and bowed my head slightly. He nodded then led me back to my room, the whole time I felt as though his stinging gaze was on me, though he was in the front.

"Goodnight." I said, turning as I was about to close my door.

"Yes, it _will_ be a good night." He said, I had an odd feeling that there was a hidden meaning behind his airy words. Was he telling me that something was going to happen, or warning against me making anything happening? I locked the door and approached the large bed, snuggling into its soft covers once again, trying to calm myself and forget about my apprehensions. Once I was settled the flames dimmed, only emitting a soft blue glow. Gazing at the ceiling, I watched as my thoughts drifted in and out of my mind. I soon came across the memory of spotting the purple flower. Immediately my heartbeat sky rocketed, my curiosity raging. He had told me to stay in my room, but I wanted to see the flower again so badly. At last I couldn't stand it any longer, I got up from my bed and opened the door, slipping out into the dark halls, with only dim blue light to guide me. I found the narrows passage again and cautiously slipped through it and into the room that held the purple flower. My bare feet made no sound as I slowly edged across the marble tile, when I reached the flower I touched the glass softly. Then my heart sunk as a flower petal fell, floating sadly to the floor. The flower had no vase or pot, it was just floating there, a soft pink glow emanating around it. It almost seemed to hypnotize me, I couldn't take my eyes off of it's beauty. A soft voice woke me from my mental sleep and I spun around, I was getting tired of thing startling me.

"It's dying." I turned to see the girl from earlier standing a ways off, holding a candle with blue flame.

"Why is it dying?"

"Can you save it?"She didn't answer my question.

"How can I save it if I don't know why it's dying?"

"You have to trust your heart." She said everything so bluntly, as if it was so simple, so clear, but it wasn't. Not to me. I turned away from her to gstare at the flower, leaning my face closer to the glass. I heard a faint gasp from behind and the sound of someone struggling. Quickly turning I realized that Lune had come into the room. A dark expression loomed on his face as he held the girl by her neck. Glaring, he dropping the girl, and advanced towards me. I drew back, edging away from the flower. His movements were swift, and before I knew it, I was flung against the wall. Pain, the familiar sting, I almost missed it, the feeling reminded me of battling beside my friends.

"I told you not to wander out of your room!" He yelled, his voice deep with rage. Lune stood above my cowering body and growled deep in his throat. He then scoffed.

"Ugh, Mandolin, take him back to his room immediately! And lock the doors!" He then rushed off to a door opposite me and slammed it behind him. The girl, Mandolin, led me sadly to my room.

"Don't think badly of Lord Lune, he doesn't mean it. He really is a good man."

"I'm sure he is." I jeered as she closed the door and left, the pain was searing in my side. I cried out as it shot up my chest and made me collapse onto the bed, tears streaming down my cheeks. How could I be so stupid? Soon my sobbing began to die down, and I heard my door creak open. I quickly closed my eyes, not wanting to be caught awake. Soft footsteps echoed through the room, nearing my bed. Then the bed shifted and I felt the covers move. Was he getting in bed with me? I remained still, scared and curious as to what he would do next. To my utter surprise, he edged closer and wrapped an arm around my waist, bringing my body close to his.

"I'm so sorry...I shouldn't have hurt you." His voice was still silky, but it had a certain honesty to it, I remained still. He caressed the parts of me that hurt, whispering words of an inaudible languages in my ear. They lulled me and made me smiled dumbly, the pain began to go away. As soon as the pain was completely gone he removed his hands and got up from the bed.

"Good night Sora."

"Good...night...Lune." I said softly, on the verge of sleep, his name was like hot cider on my tongue, I wanted to taste more, but I was tired. After I heard the heavy door close I drifted into a peaceful slumber.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please comment and critique!


	3. Ocean Breeze

Yay chapter 3! I still haven't gotten used to the whole format thing on this site, I don't really understand alot of it, but whatever, I got the story up fine...I think that this fic will be about 5 or 6 chapters, pretty short...I hope that you like it so far, thank you!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.3

Ocean Breeze

Sunlight filtered through my window as the dawn broke over the mysterious land, the light was dull, and the sky was slightly overcast. However the light was enough to wake me, and I mumbled grumpily, burying myself in the covers in an attempt to escape the morning.

"Sora, get out of bed." Lune's voice rang through my room, I jumped up and looked at him in shock, I hadn't even heard the door open. My wild brown hair was messier than normal and my eyes were thick with sleep. As I remembered the night's events my face turned a bright red, I looked at him sheepishly then nodded and climbed off of the large bed, touching my feet to the cold floor.

"Breakfast is ready." He snapped, then shut the door behind him, leaving me with a dumbfounded expression on my sleepy face.

"He must have multiple personality syndrome or something..." I said to myself, that was the only logical explanation to his behavior. Sighing, I slipped off the clothes I had been wearing, not bothering to go behind the curtain, and walked to the wardrobe.

"What wonderful outfit will I wear next?" I jeered as I flipped through the clothes rack, then settled on a pair of tight black jeans and a green loose sweater, I changed and put on a pair of socks. The window caught my attention as I passed it, the ocean was beautiful. I decided to go on a walk later, maybe Lune would accompany me, perhaps he would be in a better mood then? I opened my door to find Mandolin waiting for me.

"Don't you look nice." She remarked, eying me with a mischievous smile. She took hold of the sweater sleeve and led me back to the dinning hall. Lune was reading a book at one of the chairs, the same glass of wine in his free hand.

"Morning, did you sleep well?" He asked without removing his steady gaze from the book.

"Uh, yeah. Lune, about last night..." He suddenly shut his book and gave me an expectant look, as if daring me to elaborate.

"Thanks..." I mumbled, sitting down and taking a sip of the tea. He obviously didn't want to talk about it, maybe he regretted touching me? Wait, was he attracted to me? Was that why he...? I shook my head roughly, my brown spikes bobbing, I didn't want to think about that, so I shoved it to the back of my mind. My eyes wandered up from my plate, he was reading his book again, attempting to ignore me.

"Lune, I want to go on a walk...will you come with me?" I blurted out, he shot me a suspicious glance then nodded slightly.

"Alright, sounds nice." I was stunned by his answer, I hadn't expected it to be so easy to get him to agree. I shrugged then finished the egg and sausage, sighing happily as I leaned back in my chair.

"Okay, let's go." I said, smiling at him cheerfully, he gave me a weak grin, more of a grimace, then stood up and led me to the back door. The cool sea breeze nearly took my breath away as he opened the door, a long staircase made of wood made its way down the steep cliff. I took a deep breath, my head swirling as I looked down a the winding stairs.

"Is it safe?" I asked, swallowing the lump in my throat and looking back at him.

"Just go." He lightly pushed me forward and I began descending the stairs slowly, imagining the feeling of falling and hitting the hard sand below. My heart jumped as I lost my footing, I screamed and clamped my eyes shut as the step cracked and gave way. I blinked my eyes open to see that I was safe, then realized Lune's arms were around me. He lifted me out of the hole and held me close, my eyes felt heavy and my head light as I felt his warmth, I let out a small sound of pleasure and he whispered into my ear.

"You should be more careful." He then roughly let go of me and forced me to continue, I was glad I was ahead of him so he couldn't see my tomato red cheeks. My feet touched the solid ground and I let out a sigh of relief, with my anxiety gone I was able to admire the beautiful sea. I turned and smiled brightly at Lune, who gave me a nervous grimace. I took his hand and began pulling him, he snapped his hand back and frowned at me.

"C'mon Lune." I whined, giving him my famous puppy face, a small grin tugging at my lips. "Don't you know how to have fun?" All of his motion paused at these words, his eyes became blank as he stared into nothingness. "Lune?" I asked hesitantly, not sure what was bothering him. "Hey, lighten up." I softly put a hand on his shoulder and he shot me a warning glance, his eyes flashed with anger. I couldn't tell if the anger was at me or not, but he took it out on me anyways. I whimpered as his strong hand clutched the collar of my shirt and he held me off of the ground. His eyes pierced mine, they seemed to cause more pain than his hands did, he clenched his jaw then let go abruptly, letting my body fall to the floor.

"Don't you get it?" He said through clenched teeth as I caught my breath and looked up at him in terror. How could I let my guard down? This was the guy that nearly broke my ribs the night before, yet he was also the one who lay in my bed and cured me. Was he really all that bad? He had taken me in from the beach, cared for me, saved me from falling off the stairs. It seemed like he was being held back by some angry force that his heart was continuously battling.

"I-I'm trying...my best..." His voice wavered and he collapsed to the sand next to me, his head faced down. I hesitated a moment, then crept closer and reached out a hand to touch his shoulder softly. He slapped my hand away, then raised his head.

"Don't pity me! I've been horrible to you, I hurt you! Why are you so nice to me!" He cried out, tears building in his eyes. My heart panged, he _had_ been trying his best. I got the feeling that he was just very lonely, all he wanted was to make me like him. I came closer and put my hand on his back, he lashed out fiercely.

"Don't touch me!" He hissed, my eyes widened and I looked away from him. Why did those words sting so much? As I got to my feet I felt my heart sink, his hand was clenched into a fist and his body shook with either tears or rage, or both.

"Fine." I said, turning from him and walking along the beach. I couldn't handle it anymore, the demon inside him was winning, and I had tried my best to help him. Maybe it would be better if I just left and found a way home myself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mwahaha, it's starting to get interesting! The next chapter is done, theres alot that happens next, thank you for reading, please comment and critique!


	4. Surprise

Ch.4

Surprise

The ocean breeze caressed my face as I closed my eyes and leaned against the rocks. He had not followed me, I was discouraged by this, but also somewhat relieved. The sun was setting now, and I had still not found a way off of the beach, and there was no sign of civilization. Hunger ate at my stomach and my limbs were becoming numb with exhaustion, I needed a place to sleep, but I found none. The safest place I could find was a small cave created by the crumbling cliffs, it was cold and rocky, but it was better than out in the open. The sun began to sink below the sea's horizon and I gazed at the sky as it turned bright pinks and oranges. My heart jumped as I spotted a dark figure walking toward me along the beach, it was him. For a moment I was happy that he had come after me, then I remembered how he had hurt me and I stood up, standing my ground.

"What do you want with me? Why won't you just leave me alone?" I said in an exasperated tone, stepping back as he neared me. I couldn't make out his features for the sun was gone and the sky was beginning to darken, the moon rising behind me. His face was turned down as he edged closer, pushing me against a rock, blocking my ways of escape. He was going to kill me, I could sense it. He put and arm against the rock above my head and leaned closer, his eyes only an inch or so from mine, they shone a bright gold in the moonlight. I frowned, tears coming to my eyes.

"Lune..." Was all I could say as he swiftly closed the distance, my eyes clamped shut, expecting the pain, but it didn't come. I felt something warm against my lips and realized he was kissing me, his soft lips were against mine, my eyes widened in shock. He hummed softly into the kiss and I let my eyes close, kissing him back timidly. A slight moan escaped my mouth as he brought my body close to his, our hips touching. All thoughts dissipated, my mind went blank and my body molded to his, he had complete control over me.

"Sora..." He growled gently,his hands caressing my chest. He moved his lips from mine and began kissing my neck, receiving a small gasp in reward. A dull pain then struck my neck as I felt something sink into my flesh, resulting in a strange pleasure rising in my gut. I moaned loudly, calling his name. Then I realized that he had bitten me, I pushed him away and drew my hand to my neck, feeling a warm sticky substance, it was blood. My blood dripped down his chin and he wiped it away, looking at me in confusion.

"What's wrong, it doesn't hurt does it?" He asked, moving closer to me.

"Lune, you're a..."

"A vampire, yes." My eyes went blank, why hadn't I caught on earlier? I must have noticed but chosen to ignore it, after all, I would not admit that I had not enjoyed the feelings he had just given me.

"I...I'm surprised..." I whispered, letting him bring my body close again, he softly licked away the remaining blood , sending chills down my spine.

"I won't bite you anymore if you don't want me to..." He said, realizing that it had bothered me. I shook my head then shivered again, noticing the cold air biting at me skin.

"Let's go back." He said, holding my waist tightly and gazing into my eyes. As I looked into the glowing gold orbs I realized that I had fallen for him, a guy, and a vampire. Sighing softly I leaned into him.

"You can just fly us back, right? I'm exhausted." He chuckled slightly, then nodded and lifted me into the air and flew us back to his castle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay yaoi mush! Haha, but don't think the conflicts are all gone...I have a tendency to make stories U turn at any random point! I'll get the next chapter up soon, PLEASE comment and critique on this one! I need helo with my romance scenes so I can turn into a wonderful fanfic author!


End file.
